Uncommon Sense
by SSofia
Summary: It's Lily's seventh year at Hogwarts. And, she's head girl! She wants to make her last year at Hogwarts the best it can be! Nothing uncommon about that right. Right?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: 4/4 Whole Stupid Marauder

_Are you kidding me!_ Lily Evans thinks to herself. _You've got to be bloody kidding me!_

This is impossible. Absolutely and positively impossible. He isn't even a prefect!

He's not even a good person in general! He always pulls pranks (Exhibit a. Setting third years pants on fire) He always teases people. (Some examples include: Snivellus and Lily-paddy-pad.) I mean does he sound like a good person to you? NO. No he does not.

I refuse to believe that James Potter is Head Boy. I find it quite surprising that I, of all people, was chosen to be Head Girl. But Potter as Head Boy? I mean really. ARE YOU CRAZY! DUMBLEDORE, ARE YOU RIGHT IN THE MIND? BECAUSE IT SEEMS TO ME LIKE YOU'VE GONE MENTAL!

I hate it. I hate everything about him. The way he smirks. The way his black hair never falls straight. The way he leans against the wall. It's all so stupid. He's stupid. Well… actually he's kind of smart.

Hm…I guess he is smart... oh, whatever! Psh, stupid girl moment.

What is even worse than him being Head Boy is how he chose to inform me of the fact he was Head Boy. There are millions of other ways to inform someone of that.

But nooo…

I was walking through the train, slowly making my way to the Heads' when all of a sudden, I saw him, just sitting, all alone in a compartment a couple down from the Heads. At first, I was just like, 'Oh looky, Potter, I hope he decides to stop being so cruel to the poor first years, tralalala.' But then I noticed him quickly stand up, open the compartment door. He grabbed my arm, and pulled me inside.

"Excuse me?" I instantly yelled.

"You're Head Girl, aren't you Lily?" He asked, completely ignoring my question. _Ugh, typical._

"Yes, but I don't see how that concerns you," I replied simply, but then I noticed he called me Lily. "By the way, don't call me Lily; I'm not your friend," I quickly added. His expression changed from mischievously smirking, to grinning ear to ear, chuckling. Um, what? "Did I miss something?"

"Oh but you see it does concern me," he stated in between chuckles, "Because you see, Lily my dear, I just happen to be the new Head Boy." He then took his badge out of his pocket. I stared. My eyes flickered from his face, to the badge he was now fastening to his robes. I then proceeded to say the most stupid piece of rubbish I could think of.

"Excuse me, but how are you Head Boy when you constantly cause problems, pull pranks, make fun of poor first years, and have detention almost every night of the week?" He just smiled and shrugged as if he had no idea. Then he walked towards me, flung his arm around me, and smiled. I tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but his arm simply refused to move. "Um, you do realize that your arm is around me, that I do not want it around me, and that you should remove it."

"Oh, of course I realize," he replied. Then he removed his arm and walked out of the compartment, cheerily whistling to himself. I was left there gawking like an idiot and wondering what the hell had just happened.

I was genuinely confused. For probably about five minutes, I stood there in the compartment for this incident had simply muddled my brain. Until finally I collected my relatively sane mind and went off to find my friends.

Sarah Latter (aka Sar) and Evangeline Jones (aka Ev) have been my best friends since my first year at Hogwarts. Of course, I had other friends like Severus Snape or Catharine Gillies, but Sarah and Ev are my only _true_ friends. Sarah is a pure-blood that has long brown hair, rosy cheeks, brown eyes, and bubblegum pink lips. Ev is also a pure-blood, but she has shoulder -length dirty blond hair, a tendency to blush, icy blue eyes, and light pink lips. My mates are pretty good looking people, but I am still fairly pretty too, I guess. I have fiery red hair, pale cheeks, almond shaped green eyes, and peach lips…

Finally, I found the compartment they were in. I flung the door open, went inside, and flopped down on the seat opposite them.

"Someone's having a good day I see?" Sarah stated. Did I mention that Sarah lived in America until she was nine and then moved here? Her American accent, to this day, still makes me laugh.

"Hullo to you too, Sarah," I replied sarcastically, as I then lay on my stomach and dug my face into the seat.

"Oy, Lil I heard you're Head Girl. And who, may I ask, is the fabulous Head Boy?"

_Oh Ev, if only you knew. _"Potter," I mumbled, my voice muffled by the seat.

"WOAH, WOAH, WOAH! Potter!" Sarah shrieked. "You mean Potter as in James Potter? As in ¼ of the stupid Marauders?"

"Don't be mean," Ev said. Ev has always been friends with Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, who are also each a Marauder, so she doesn't like it when people call them stupid.

"Yes, Sarah, James fucking Potter is Head Boy, and I am Head Girl. Good bye now." I said as I ducked my head under my arms.

"Fine Lily. Block out the world. I am now going to have a word with James." And with that Sarah walked out of the room.

"Oh, this should be interesting," Then Ev got up and left. Uh. Stupid mates. They think they'll—Oh shit. I was now in full panic mode. I was now obligated to go stop my friends from ruining my life. UH! CAN'T THEY LET ME REST FOR FIVE BLOODY SECONDS? My body snapped up and I started to race out of the compartment until I caught up with them eight compartments down.

"Stop," I commanded as Sarah and Ev continued to walk with their backs towards me.

"Oh, Lily you should know better than to follow people." My face crinkled. I had expected some witty comeback from Sarah, but not a witty comeback from the most ignorant prat in the whole world. James freaking Potter stepped out of the compartment one door down and proceeded to lean against a compartment door. Following James were Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew.

_And here you have them, ladies and gentlemen; I present to you the Marauders._ Sirius, with his long, messy black hair, was the first to follow Mr. Ignorant Prat out of the compartment. Sirius has always been James's best friend out of the group. Remus is the smart one; he has sandy-brown colored hair and always seems to be either content or anxious. Peter is what some people would call, the tag along. He's friends with them and all, but he's not, well, their 'best' friend. He is short and kind of plump, with dirty blonde hair…

"Potter leave me alone!" I whined. "It's bad enough you're Head Boy. Can't you just go ten seconds without constantly annoying me?"

"Oh. I was not aware I was annoying her Royal Highness. I am so sorry I disturbed your walking. Please will you ever forgive me?" He said with a mock apologetic voice.

Sirius started cracking up.

_Oh you think the prat's so funny now do you?_

"No, I will not forgive you," I replied. By this time Sarah and Ev turned around to face both me and The Marauders. "Ev, Sarah, be reasonable. Please." I pleaded with them. I knew that if they understood the desperateness of my situation, they would gladly keep their mouths shut.

"Oh, okay. I guess I will not be needing to speak with you

James," Sarah said.

Oh Sarah, have I mentioned how much I love you?

"But, Sirius, I _will_be needing to speak with you." And on that note Sarah grabbed Sirius by the wrist and led him into the compartment he and his friends had recently vacated. I literally dropped to the floor and buried my face in my hands. For a moment everything was quiet.

"WHAT!" I heard Sirius scream, closely followed by Sarah's giggling.

_Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no._ I was practically sobbing into my hands. _Why. Why must people make bets? Why must people like me always lose bets? Honestly, this isn't fair._

"What's going on?" James asked. A simple question but a long, painful answer.

"James, go away," Ev said as she shot him a look that said 'leave now or feel my wrath.' "Come on Lily. Get up." She helped me to my feet and began to walk away dragging me with her. Once we're back inside our compartment, I sat crisscross-applesauce on a seat with Ev across from me. "Lil, you lost the bet. You knew he would find out eventually. Come on. It's not that bad."

"But it is Ev. It is that bad. Even though Sar decided only to tell Sirius, best friends tell each other everything. So that means now James is gonna know th-" Before I could finish, I heard a knocking noise.

That knocking noise was Sirius and Sarah, asking to come in.

"Uh, fine!" I say, as they open the door to walk in.

"Hey Lil." Sarah said with a smirk on her face.

(Remember to start a new paragraph for a new speaker even if they are just thoughts)_Sarah you don't have to rub it in_. I ignore her.

"Lily. I'm not going to say anything," Sirius states.

_Ya, right_.

"Why would I say anything to James? Don't you think he'd be upset?" Eh, the guy's got a point.

"Well, I guess," I moaned, "but what's gonna stop you from telling your other mates huh?"

"I have no reason to. Why would I purposely want to ruin someone's life?"

Oh Sirius, I don't know. MAYBE BECAUSE YOU'RE A STUPID MARAUDER!

"Look, I may not have always liked you, and having to hear your best mate blabbering on and on about 'Lily, the most wondrous girl in the world', you come to realize that people aren't all that bad."

_Ugh!__Why must he be right? Why must James Potter like me_? "Well…erm…fine alright. But I swear if you tell anyone-"

"I won't say a word."

"Okay then." I concluded. Now it's time for me and Sarah to have a little chat. "So Sarah. Quick question…"

"Why did I choose to tell him instead of James? Because I realized you would freak out even more if I had, and I've been your mate forever. You really think I would betray you like that?" She said.

"Of course not! But you know… It _was_ a bet."

"Shall I go tell him them?" She threatened.

"Ya know I'm actually good, thank you very much." I teased. She walked over to where I was now currently sitting down and gave me a well-deserved hug.

"What was that all about!" All of our heads immediately snap to the door where, BIG SHOCKER, James bloody Potter is currently invading the compartment and proceeding to sit down in-between Sirius and Ev.

"Do you ever go away?" I moaned, under my breath. He heard my silly comment and flashed me a smile. _Tehe, he has a cute smile… Wait, Lily, stop being such a girl it's not that cute. Well… It actually kind of is._

"James, go away. No one wants to talk to you right now." Ev demanded. She may be more of a quiet girl, but she always tries to be helpful and get things done.

"NO! I will not go away! I demand an answer to what the bloody hell is going on!" he screamed.

Ev sighed, "I'll see you guys later. I think I'll go hang out with Remus and Peter if you don't mind." Then she got up and walked away. She gets uncomfortable when people are fighting and she just has to sit there and feel awkward. So I completely understood why she wanted to leave.

"You want to know what's going on Potter?" I questioned. "What's going on is a bet. A bet that I lost. And because I lost the bet, my friend Sarah here had the pleasure of telling either you or Sirius or both of you something very secret, and near to my heart. And because my friend is nice, she chose to only tell Sirius, who has conveniently agreed not to tell anyone. And now that you know what is going on, I am once again going to ask you to leave my presence."

"Hm," He mumbled as he ruffled his hair. "Well, why can't I know?"

_Well, seems like I am at a loss for words here. If he knows anything about it, he is basically going to know it all. I can't have that happen now could I?_

"Because you just can't, Prongs. There are some things you just don't get to know," Sirius said without once looking at James.

_Oh, do I suspect some drama going on between to certain mates. I think I do! Oops. Another girl moment. I've been having too many of those. I should probably get that checked out._

"Wow, I didn't know we were bringing that up here…" James retorted. They were fighting like two third year girls. This was lightening my mood. _Is that bad?_

"I didn't know I was going to need to." Sirius replied.

_Oh, juicy gossip_.

Sirius stood up and turned to me, "I won't say anything Lil." And with that he walked out the door. I don't mind that he called me Lil. I think I might even be becoming friends with Sirius.

_Huh, who would've thought? Oh, bugger. James is still here_. I turned my head to stare at him where he was sitting alone. _Ya know I kind of feel bad for him now. Should I be nice? I don't want him to get the wrong message. But what if it isn't the—_

"I got to go." James mumbled and practically ran out of the compartment.

_Well I guess that's that._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Once Upon A Time

_Once upon a time there was a girl names Lily Evans. Her life was average, and she was fine with it. One day she got a letter delivered to her by an owl. She was very confused. The address it came from was very mysterious; it said "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry". She had never heard of the school before. In the letter it explained that she was a witch, something her old friend Severus Snape had told her a couple of months before. She was so happy she couldn't believe it…_

_Once she was on the train heading towards Hogwarts she met a handsome young bloke and his friends. One of them she had taking a liking to. His name, she later found out, was James Potter. On the train ride she also met Sarah Latter, Catharine Gillies and Evangeline Jones. They became best friends._

_The year went by and she went home for the summer._

_The next year Catharine was very mean to her, and their friendship ended. While this happened Lily had developed a crush on James Potter. She did not know how to deal with her feelings and decided to be very rude to him instead._

_The school years flew by. Containing hurtful things said by Severus Snape and hurtful thinks said by Lily to James. Severus's friendship with Lily ended, and her fake dislike towards James continued. Although, to an outsider it may not have seemed like Lily Evans would ever dream of liking a certain James Potter, she did. She did very much…_

_Later, during her 3rd year at Hogwarts, Lily had found out the James liked her too. She was very surprised and, once again, did not know how to deal with her feelings on the matter. She decided to pretend as if she absolutely hated him._

_She could never figure out why she had a problem with dealing with her feelings. She just did. And that was that._

_One day Sarah Latter decided to arrange a bet. The bet between the two girls was this: Whoever could properly mount a broom, fly to the top of a hill and back, would win. And if you lost the winner had to tell the person, the person's best friend, or both that they liked them, or the said person's best friend._

_Yes, it was a silly bet. A bet that the two girls played every summer since they met. This summer, for the first time, Lily Evans had lost._

_Sarah decided only to tell the person's best friend. The person was James Potter, and the best friend, was Sirius Black._

"UH!" I groan as I crumple up the piece of parchment I had been writing on and stuff it into my jean pocket. I tend to write about my life, as though I am the narrator, when I'm upset. Sarah is still sitting next to me humming to herself.

"Sooo," she says, "how ya doing'." Really Sarah? Really?

"Well, I think I'm okay now. But," I pause, "did you notice how James and Sirius were fighting!"

"YES! Ohmigosh! I wonder what's going on! Sirius is almost always so funny and cheerful!" She practically screams as she turns towards me. Wow. We're such girls._ Always_ gossiping. Wait. Did she just say 'Ohmigosh'? PFT! I haven't heard her say that in forever! Apparently it's some saying she used to use when she still lived in America. It's the one thing that really just stuck with her I guess.

"Oh I know! I hope they'll still be friends though." I say.

"Ya, they're practically brothers. If they fight… I don't know what will happen to The Marauders as friends." Sarah says looking down. Oooohhhhhh, touchy subject. I should drop it.

"So," I say "Any clue as to when we will be getting off the train. Because I am tired, and hungry. Very, very, very hungry."

"If you are tired then go to sleep, I'll wake you up later." She said simply. Pft, I could've thought of that. But I lie down anyways and fell into a dreamless sleep.

"Hello there." I hear a guy's voice say. I slowly begin to sit up from my nap wondering who is in the compartment with me. Great. It is James-freaking-Potter.

"What are you doing here?" I demand.

"I am watching you sleep." He says as if that is completely normal.

"That is very stalker-ish of you." I say, "Hey, and aren't you supposed to be all sad and upset that your best friend is mad at you?"

"Why should I be all sad and upset, what is that going to do to help the situation…? Why? Is that what girls do. Cry all day when they get in a little fight with their friend." James replied.

"YES! That is what girls do; it is the _normal _thing to do if you don't do that then it usually means you don't care about your friend. See to me right now it seems like you don't _care_ about Sirius…" I say.

"No, I do care about him."

"Really. Are you sure…"

"Positive."

"How positive? 70%, 80%, 90%..."

"500% positive Ms Math."

"I do not approve of that nickname."

"Okay, Ms Disapproval."

"I am done with you. I have to change before we get to Hogwarts, so I would appreciate it if you would leave." I claim

"Okay by Ms I-am-done-with-you." James says as he walks out of the compartment. Huh, I wonder where Sarah has gone…

**A/N: I know I haven't updated this is a while, I just wasn't feeling it. I'm trying to see where to go with this, but I am not quite sure. If anyone has any suggestions leave it in the reviews or PM me. **


End file.
